


Finders Keepers

by UmbreonGurl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Shenanigans, Wyverns, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbreonGurl/pseuds/UmbreonGurl
Summary: In which Claude discovers his love for wyverns by stealing one, and Byleth is not at all pleased by his antics. (AKA Claude “Grand Theft Auto’s” a wyvern.)





	Finders Keepers

“Hey, Teach, duck!”

When Byleth hears Claude yell to duck, she expects him to shoot the bandit she is currently fighting. What she does not expect, however, is for him to swoop in on a wyvern he got from who knows where and to divebomb a bandit with it. 

“Claude, since when do you have a wyvern?” she yells, turning around to focus her attention on the brawler that was trying to sneak up behind her. 

“Since about five minutes ago!” he calls over, pulling out his bow to shoot an enemy pegasus knight out of the sky. “I stole it from some bandit who didn’t know how to ride his wyvern properly!”

“And since when do you know how to ride a wyvern properly?” she asks, blocking a punch from the bandit’s gauntlets with her shield.

“Also since about five minutes ago!” he replies, grinning at her. “And, hey, what do you know, I’m actually pretty good at this!”

“Do you mean to tell me that you stole a wyvern, without _ any _ idea how to ride it, while people are trying to kill us?” she replies, ducking out of the way of an arrow from an enemy sniper, who is quickly shot by Claude.

“I wouldn’t say I don’t have _ any _ idea how to ride it. I’ve seen Hilda ride around on hers enough to pick up a few things, you know. It seemed easy enough to me,” he says, flying over her to fight off a cavalier to her left.

“Okay, first of all, Hilda spent hours training before I would even let her _ near _ a wyvern. When she did finally let her fly, it was on a wyvern _ I made her train herself _ ! If you really wanted to ride a wyvern, you could have _ asked me_, Claude,” calls Byleth, lecturing him. “Hilda didn’t just steal a wyvern off some random guy _ in the middle of a battle!” _

“Yeah, but only because we all know she’s too lazy to do that!” Claude calls back. “Besides, we all know the only reason she wanted to ride a wyvern in the first place was so that then she wouldn’t have to walk! That’s why you made her work so hard for it!”

“That’s irrelevant!” she says, finishing off a brigand before taking a moment to catch her breath now that the general area was clear. “You stole_ a wyvern_, Claude. _ A wyvern. _What happened to sticking to the plan I made!?”

“I _ am _ sticking to the plan you made! I just decided to alter it a little bit, that’s all!” he says. “We all know that even the best battle plans only last until the battle starts anyways! Really, Teach, don’t you have any faith in me? I’m hurt. I simply saw an opportunity and I took it.”

Claude looks into the distance for a second before flying back towards her. “We’ve got more enemies headed our way from the east, get ready!”

“You _ do _ know that we will be having a talk about this later, right?” Byleth says, lowering herself into her fighting stance. 

“Of course, Teach,” replies Claude with a grin, “I wouldn’t expect anything less.” 

~~~

“You are not allowed to keep it,” says Byleth as she and Claude head towards where the rest of the class is set to meet up.

“But I already named him! His name is Gerald, and I love him!” pleads Claude, giving her the worst puppy eyes she’s ever seen and petting the snout of his new scaled companion.

She stops for a second and raises a brow. “Is that supposed to be after my dad?”

He grins. “Yup! Of course it is! Your dad is cool.” 

(In reality, the fact that the name ‘Gerald’ is quite similar to ‘Jeralt’ never even crossed his mind until she brought it up.)

“If I _ were _ to let you keep it, you would be coming in every friday for the next month to help grade papers, along with Sky Patrol every Saturday morning. You would also be responsible for every aspect of care for the wy-“

Claude cuts her off. “He has a _ name. _”

She glares at him. “You would also be responsible for every aspect of care for… _ Gerald. _As well as-“

“Deal.” 

She glares at him again, to which he only grins. 

“I wasn’t finished.”

“I know,” says Claude, “But you like me too much to punish me _ too _ badly.”

“You’re in charge of explaining to Hilda why you got to _ steal _ a wyvern instead of train one yourself,” says Byleth with a smug grin as his confident expression quickly morphs into one of horror.

“Are you kidding? She’ll _ kill _ me! She’s still pissed about how hard you made her work to even _ get _ a wyvern,” Claude groans. “C’mon, please don’t do this to me. I’m _ begging _you.”

“Too bad. Maybe you should have thought about that _ before _ you hijacked an enemy’s wyvern, hm?” says Byleth. “Now hurry up, it sounds like Leonie and Ignatz are having some trouble over there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to drowsyivy for cleaning up a ton of typos in this shitpost I wrote on my phone lmao


End file.
